Cold Night
by Bitway
Summary: Vector is bored in the middle of the night and Yuma somehow fixes that.


"Boring," Vector mutters as he flips through countless shows, thumb just pressing the next button on the remote in a rhythmic pattern at this point. He's aware of what garbage is on and showing this late, but he's just hoping something interesting will be on. Eventually he comes to a stop, letting it play on a show he thinks his human persona would like, whatever is playing on that Nickelodeon channel (he doesn't bother to bat an eye to it, just going to drown it out as white noise).

He lets out a sigh, crossing his legs as he sits on the floor, propping an arm on his knee and letting his head rest in his hand. Purple hues begin to glance around the room, eyeing the many artifacts hanging on the wall and even just lying scattered about. It was impossible not to find one wherever you turned in this bedroom. (Could he even call it a bedroom? It really looked more just like a storage room with the occasional belongings that made it look like someone lived in here. Not that he'd admit that publicly.)

His gaze eventually fell upon the room's owner, Yuma, who was attempting to get some sleep. Though, it looked unpleasant as the boy was tossing and turning, nearly about to fall out of his hammock every now and then.

The orange haired male considered waking him up, but instantly thought against it. Things would be more fun if he was awake, sure, but he needed the sleep. (So did Vector but peaceful slumbers were a rare thing which made sleeping a real pain in the ass. And the last thing he wanted was Yuma coming up to him all worried and asking if he was having a nightmare.) Though upon closer inspection, he did notice something was off with Yuma. Was he...shaking? People don't normally do that in their half-asleep state, do they?

"Yuma?" There's a hint of worry in his tone as he calls his name out. Maybe the other was having a nightmare? Should he do something about it? What the hell _could_ he do? He was one to usually dish out nightmares not soothe them.

There's a groggy noise that comes from Yuma and he sits up in bed, still shivering and holding himself slightly. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up to his neck, but that doesn't seem to do the trick. He sits there for a moment and Vector can't recall if he's ever seen him sleep walk before. "Rei..." Yuma mumbles the name as he begins to lazily move off his hammock.

"Are you...okay, Yuma?" He can ask that, right? It's not weird for him to be so concerned over him, is it?

"Mhm..." It's not much of an answer and Vector is still plagued with worry. The boy eventually plops down beside Vector, blanket still wrapped around him before leaning his head against Vector's shoulder.

"Y-Yuma?" He breathes out, body going stiff. Part of him wants to push Yuma off, get him back on his hammock and get him to sleep. The other half is enjoying this close contact with him, face heating up from how close they are. (Though, he has to wonder if Yuma is even aware of what he's doing. The kid was known for being oblivious.)

There's some tired and incoherent mumbling that escapes from the human and Vector figures he really must be half-asleep. He lets out a sigh, readying himself to get up to help the boy back to bed. "Come on, Yuma, you can't sleep on the floor."

Before he can move, Yuma does. And he ends up moving closer towards him, head leaning into Vector's neck, nuzzling him gently, dark hair brushing against his cheek. A dorky smile is on his face as he looks way to content for this. "You're so warm, Rei..." He mumbles while wrapping both of his arms around one of Vector's.

The ex-Barian tries to tell him to stop, ask what he's doing, just say something but can't seem to find his voice. He's nearly ready to scream in order to get him to actually wake up. But then he'd lose being so close to him like this. And when would this ever happen again? (Besides he was somehow helping Yuma stay warm somehow. He had stopped shivering and if this would help him sleep, why should he bother him?)

Vector lets out the breath he's been unknowingly holding and tries to calm himself. Yet, he can't seem to stop that hard thumping in his chest, which somehow hasn't managed to wake Yuma up. Then again it takes a lot to wake him up once he's completely knocked out.

(He's eternally grateful to how late it is and the fact it's only them so _no one_ , especially Nasch, can see his flushing cheeks. He, the great ex-Barian leader, is now looking like a blushing fool and no one is allowed to see that. Except maybe Yuma.)

He tries to move his arm slowly in order to get more comfortable but only feels the boy cling onto him tighter. "Don't leave..." Yuma mumbles out while his nuzzling begins to come to a slow. He's slowly drifting off, finally managing to fall asleep rather peacefully.

"Don't say something like that..." Vector mumbles. Any of his intent to move vanishes to those two words. He can't leave Yuma's side, even in his sleep. He's a real fool, he thinks, listening to him and actually staying like this. And to make things worse, he actually _wants_ to stay like this, to help Yuma fall and stay asleep.

"I guess I can be bored for the rest of the night...maybe it won't be that bad."


End file.
